Está Escrito
by vanessamatos
Summary: House tem pouco tempo para convencer a Cuddy a desistir da idéia de casa-se e ficar com ele. Afinal o amor Huddy está escrito...


**Título:** Está escrito  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Advertências:** Nenhuma

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**SINOPSE:** _House tem pouco tempo para convencer a Cuddy a desistir da idéia de casa-se e ficar com ele. Afinal o amor Huddy está escrito..._

**Música dos refrões: **Está escrito-ForFun

**Está escrito**

"_Partiu  
Meu coração em dois  
Quando um de nós sumiu  
No cheiro dos lençóis"_

Estava a algum tempo parado em frente a casa dela. O fim de tarde em Princeton era caloroso e um sol quente ainda iluminava a cidade, dando um ar agradável. Belo dia para as pessoas se casarem. Mas, o casamento em questão era o que atormentava o médico. Não sabia como havia deixado às coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Sabia que a mesma estava a alguns meses namorando um cara boa pinta, o qual conheceu em uma das conferências que fora representando o hospital, mas quando ouviu nessa manhã da boca do seu amigo aquelas palavras.

_House: Aonde vai assim todo arrumado?_

_Wilson: Ah dias que tento lhe avisar, e você não deu bola. Vou ao casamento dela!!_

_House: Então ela realmente está levando essa loucura em frente!_

_Wilson: Ela tem o direito de ser feliz. E amigo! Essa você perdeu!!_

**Ela tem o direito de ser feliz?!**

"_O Brilho do olhar que se apagou  
Caminho dos sonhos se estinguiu  
Quando você de mim fugiu..."_

Ter tem. Mas, ao lado dele, não ao lado de outro marmanjo. O casório seria realizado na cada dela, pra poucos convidados. E havia alguns carros estacionados na residência. E ele estava encostado em um que acabara de alugar. Na pressa montou um plano, só faltava convencê-la a fazer parte dele, mas teria que encontrar uma forma de adentrar na casa sem chamar atenção, ou seu plano iria por água abaixo. Mas, tinha um grande e genioso amigo, e após horas tentando convencê-lo a ajudá-lo havia conseguido. Esperava seu sinal. Wilson aparece na porta e faz sinal pra o mesmo dar a volta e ir para a porta dos fundos. House obedece. A porta se abre. Um Wilson suando frio e nervoso abre.

Wilson: Se ela pergunta não tenho NADA haver com isso!!

House: Obrigado amigo!! Fico lhe devendo uma!!

Wilson: Não me deve nada, apenas convença-a a desistir do casamento e estaremos quites.

"_Eu sei que vacilei demais  
Mas juro não pensei  
Em momento nenhum te machucar  
Por isso te quero outra vez"_

House aperta o ombro do amigo. E o olha agradecido. Wilson o ajuda ainda a ir até o corredor que leva ao quarto dela, sem ser notado. Mas, assim que se aproximam a mãe da Cuddy, sai do quarto e quase pega o House no flagra. Contudo, Wilson consegue escondê-lo a tempo. E sorri, timidamente e envergonhado, para a senhora Cuddy. E a acompanha até a sala, deixando o caminho livre para o amigo e eliminando qualquer suspeita.

"_Preciso demais do teu calor  
Meu bem me perdoa, por favor"_

House encontrava em pé em frente à porta do quarto dela. Tomava coragem para realizar o que havia vindo fazer. Inspira. Expira. E abre a porta. Lá dentro. Lisa Cuddy encontrava-se olhando-se no espelho. Trajava um vestido branco, não muito longo, mais belíssimo, o qual ressaltava a beleza da médica. Estava com o olhar fixo na sua imagem. Quanto mais à hora do grande momento se aproximava, maior era a aflição. Agia por impulso. Numa tentativa desesperadora de dar uma guinada em sua vida, e esquecer ele por completo. Vira-se quando escuta a porta abrisse.

Cuddy: Mãe!! Não lhe disse que precisava de uns minutos á sós.

"_Tá escrito assim  
Eu nasci pra você  
E você nasceu pra mim  
Um grande amor não pode  
Terminar assim"_

Mas, quando vê que não era a sua mãe. Sente um frio imenso percorrer todo o seu corpo. E seu coração começa a bombear sangue com mais intensidade.

Cuddy: Gregory?! O que faz aqui?!

House: Pelo visto fora o único que não foi convidado pra seu casamento!!

Cuddy: É uma festa pra poucos. Apenas alguns amigos!!

House: E eu não sou seu amigo doutora Cuddy? O que significo pra ti??

"_E é por isso que eu te espero  
Meu amor"_

Ela encarava os olhos azuis triste dele. Sentia uma dor tremenda. Se casar-se com outro sem amar já era dureza, fazer isso com ele por perto, seu verdadeiro e único amor, seria mais dolorido.

Cuddy: Sabe muito bem o que significa pra mim!! Não tenho tempo pra discutir com você. Um noivo me espera!!

"_Viver feliz  
Com você amor  
Eu sei que tudo fiz"_

Ela tenta passar por ele, mas ele segura delicadamente um dos seus braços e impede. Fica encostado na porta impedido sua saída.

Cuddy: Greg!! House!! Deixa de agir como criança e me deixa sair!!

House: Quem está agindo como criança é você... Casando-se!!

Cuddy: Desde quando casar é agir como criança?

House: Não o ama!!

Cuddy: Aprenderei a amar com o tempo!!

House: Isso não existe!!

Cuddy: Ele é uma excelente companhia. Já estou ficando velha. Cansei de correr atrás de quem não me quer. Quero ter uma família!!

House: É a mim que você ama!!

Cuddy: Do que adianta te amar?

House: Lisa!! Sei que durante todos esses anos não lhe dei a devida atenção. Esnobei o seu amor quando éramos jovens. Mas, já ouvi aquele ditado: Só nos damos conta do valor das coisas quando estamos prestes a perdê-las?

Cuddy: Agora é tarde!! Caso-me em poucos minutos!!

House: Nunca é tarde pra se fazer a coisa certa!! Vem comigo?

"_Se o destino se meteu  
Foi porque ele quis"_

Ele estica uma das mãos. E a olha com uma cara de cachorro abandonado. Em seus olhos se podia ver o sofrimento.

Cuddy: Lembra-se quando há anos, implorei que ficasse comigo e escolheu a Stacy? Casou-se com ela!!

House: Isso é algum tipo de vingança?

Cuddy: Teve sua chance de ser feliz. Agora é a minha vez!!

House: Cometi um erro. Já cometi vários. Mas, esse fora o pior. Custou a minha felicidade. Não cometa o mesmo erro!! Please, honey!!

Ele se aproxima. E carinhosamente alisa a face dela. Ela estava deslumbrante. Ela põe sua mão sobre a dele e a retira da sua face.

"_Mas sei que a gente ainda  
Vai se cruzar...  
E apesar dos anos  
Ainda sinto que inflamo"_

House: Eu te amo!!

Cuddy: Não sabe o quanto quis ouvir isso dos seus lábios. Como queria está radiante e feliz ao escutar isso de ti, mas agora só sinto uma dor e um vazio. Chegou tarde demais!!

House: Nunca é tarde pra tentar consertar seus erros!! Montei um plano bobo e idiota pra te tirar daqui.

Cuddy: Plano?

House: Aluguei um carro e fiz reservas em Vegas... Iria te levar de carro até lá, e tipo fazer que nem fazem nos filmes, casar numa daquelas capelas e assim consertar meus erros do passado e começar uma nova vida... Ao seu lado!!

"_Todo o meu ser  
Quando mesmo de longe consigo  
Olhar pra você"_

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas. E algumas começam a escorrer pela sua face, borrando a maquiagem.

Cuddy: Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Droga House!! Por que tem que ser esse cabeça dura? Teve tantas chances de dar o primeiro passo, e faz isso agora? Quando estou preste a subir no altar e me tornar esposa de outro? Droga!! Odeio-te!! Odeio-te por está me fazendo senti o que estou sentindo agora!! Não posso voltar atrás. Mesmo com meu coração partido e ferido. E minha alma dilacerada. Vou lá naquele jardim e vou me casar!! E te esquecer de uma vez por toda!!

House: Se vai seguir em frente sem mim... Quero que ao menos saiba que sempre te amei!! Afastei-me por que era pra mim como a Kryptonita é pra o Superman... Meu ponto fraco... Ao seu lado não conseguia agi como deveria agir. Agora vejo o quanto fui bobo e idiota!! Perdi-te!! Perdi a coisa mais importante da minha vida!! A minha pequena!!

"_E sentir que o coração  
Quase se desfaz  
Tá escrito assim  
Eu nasci pra você  
E você nasceu pra mim"_

Agora era em sua face que escorriam algumas lágrimas. Ela nunca havia visto-o chorar. Ele não chorava. Mas, chorava nesse instante. Chorava por ela. Isso fez sentisse pior do que já se sentia. O casamento é o dia mais feliz na vida de uma mulher. Pra ela seria o pior dia da sua vida. Estava perdendo a coisa que mais amava do mundo. House se aproxima, e dessa fez ela não se afasta. Ele beija delicadamente a sua testa, fazendo-a agora desabar em lágrimas.

House: Seja feliz!! Você merece. Pelo menos tentei!! Mas, sei quando perdi a batalha!!

Antes de abrir a porta e sai. Encara os olhos azuis sofridos dela. E apenas com um olhar se despedem. Ela fica ali chorando. Ele volta para frente da casa, onde o carro alugado estava. Senta-se no banco do motorista e tenta ligar, mas uma enorme tristeza invade sua alma. E cai num choro. Não se lembrava a última vez que havia feito isso. Na certa quando era um menino indefeso. Era dessa forma que se sentia agora. Acabara de perder sua fortaleza. Só lhe restava chorar.

"_Um grande amor não pode  
Terminar assim  
E é por isso que eu te espero  
Meu amor"_

Fica um tempo ali, e nem nota os minutos passar. Escuta uma música linda vindo do jardim. Ela deveria está entrando, iria se casar. Abaixa a cabeça. E dar dois socos fortes no volante. O que faz sua perna latejar de dor. Abre o porta luvas, e tirar seu frasco de Vicodin, mas antes que pudesse tomar todo o conteúdo do mesmo, escuta uma gritaria.

Abre um sorriso. Cuddy corria em sua direção. Pessoas iam até a frente da casa, sem entender porque a noiva correu antes de chegar até o altar, deixando-o sua família, noivo e convidados a ver navios. Todos se levantam seguidos do noivo e a seguem.

Como o carro tratava-se de um modelo esportivo. Cuddy pula no banco do carona, sem ao menos abrir a porta. Ele sorri, ela retribui.

"_Viver feliz  
Com você amor  
Eu sei que tudo fiz"_

Cuddy: O plano ainda está de pé?

House: Yes, Baby!!

Ambos inclinam à cabeça e trocam um beijo ardente e cheio de amor. Logo começam a ouvi murmúrios, e pessoas gritando por ela.

Cuddy: Depressa, me tire daqui!!

House: Só se for agora!!

Ele liga o carro, e antes de pisar com tudo no acelerador.

House: Te amo!!

Cuddy: É!! Agora eu sei!! Também te amo!!

"_Se o destino se meteu  
Foi porque ele quis"_

E em poucos segundos estavam fora da visão de todos. E a caminho da cidade de Las Vegas. Wilson sorria em pé na calçada. Os antigos e novos ducklings se aproximam.

Ducklings: House?!

Wilson: Yes!! Aquele era meu amigo!!

E todos caem na gargalhada.

"_Mas sei que a gente ainda  
Vai se cruzar..."_

**FIM**


End file.
